


just say the word (you can say anything)

by SummerWinner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a True Story, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, i don't know what to tag let's just go with these, i love that i get to do that tag, niall likes food what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWinner/pseuds/SummerWinner
Summary: After watching a romantic comedy Harry is wondering when his love story will start, then Harry meets Louis through the window of a coffee shop and it just might be love at first sight.





	just say the word (you can say anything)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the story how my sister met her fiance but i wanted to make a larry au because i always thought the story was cute. The name of the fic is a translation of finnish song my sister is going to walk down the aisle to so i thought that would be fitting.  
> Also hello this is the first fic i have ever published so enjoy that!  
> Thank you Anna, Kat and Sara for helping the mess that is me during this asdfgh.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @28soulmates

It’s a cold January evening and Harry and Niall had just walked out of the movie theater. They went to see the new romantic comedy and Harry can’t seem to shut up about it.

“Niall I just love love so much! You know? I need love like that in my life like when is it my turn to find my prince charming huh?”, Harry says while adjusting his beanie.  
“Harry as much as I love you can we shut up about the movie now. It was an okay movie, but I am dying of hunger and I need fries and warmth asap.” Niall’s voice sounded annoyed, but Harry could see the little smile on his face. Niall can say all he wants but Harry knows Niall loves romantic comedies just as much as Harry and Harry swears, he could see Niall tearing up at the theater.

They walk towards the burger shop where Niall insisted, they get him fries when they pass by a large window to a coffee shop. Niall is talking about some secret sauce the fries have but Harry has tuned Niall out by now. Inside the coffee shop just by the window Harry sees the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Harry might be a bit dramatic, but he swears that man took his breath away.  
The man is sitting opposite to another handsome man, but Harry is way too caught up focusing on the beautiful man’s face. He has a soft fringe swept to the side and a little scruff on his face. He is dressed in an over-sized sweater that gives him little sweater paws and Harry could melt just from looking at him for too long. Before Harry can tear is eyes away the man turns and looks at Harry. To Harry's surprise he instantly smiles at Harry and he discovers that this man has the brightest smile he has ever seen. Harry seems frozen on the spot and can’t look away and he can vaguely hear Niall still talking but his focus is only on this beautiful man’s smile and then the man waves at Harry, and oh god that was the cutest wave he has ever seen.

“HARRY!” Niall is now actually shouting and pulling Harry forward.  
“What what?!”  
“Are you okay I said your name like 10 times it was like you were frozen.” But before Harry can answer they are walking again, away from the coffee shop and Harry can’t stop thinking about the smile and little wave he got. They have nearly reached the burger shop when Harry comes to a halt.  
“What now mate? It’s cold and I want indoors,” Niall seems a bit irritated, fairly so, he is hungry and cold and Harry has stopped just outside the door.  
“Did you see that man sitting in the coffee shop?”  
“I saw some people in there yes get to the point please…”  
“What if he was the man of my dreams? I need to go in there and meet this man Niall! He could be the one!”  
Niall looks at Harry a bit dumbfounded.  
“So, you saw a man in the coffee shop window and now you want to marry him??”  
“No Niall, he smiled and waved at me so now we have to go there”  
“We? Why can’t I get the fries and you go get coffee yourself?”  
“You know damn well I can’t do this alone. Please Niall I’ll pay!”  
Niall seems to consider this for a good few seconds when he finally agrees.  
“If you get cold feet and don’t talk to the guy you are also buying me the fries”  
Harry agrees to this deal and almost starts sprinting back to the coffee shop.

When they enter Harry’s eyes search for the man immediately. He is happy to find him still on the same spot talking with his friend, or what Harry assumes is a friend. Please be just a friend right, you wouldn’t wave at other guys if you had a boyfriend, right? Harry’s heart starts racing suddenly. He is never the one to make the first move. He is good at flirting but only when someone approaches him and now, he is supposed to go over to the man’s table and speak?  
“What do you want Harry?” Niall isn’t looking at Harry though, his eyes have landed on the man, making an observation, and giving Harry a little nod of approval.  
“I don’t really care just a latte or something,” Harry says quickly before turning back to look at the dream guy. Now the dream guy has noticed Harry and cranking his head and smiling at Harry. Oh god his heart is beating really fast now, maybe coffee is a bad idea.  
“Hey Harry! You are paying remember mate?”  
Harry manages to pay for their order and only now notices that Niall actually ordered three different things, and this wasn’t the cheapest coffee shop they have been to. But that doesn’t matter right now, there’s more important things to worry about.

Harry carefully picks a table where he can have clear eye contact with the man and maybe do some flirting if his heart would stop beating so fast. They shrug off their coats and sit down. Harry doesn’t even know why he is nervous; he has talked to plenty of men before but something about this guy just struck to Harry. A small wave through the window has made him lose his mind.  
“So, what’s your plan now? Go say hi and ask for his number?” Niall is acting nonchalant, but Harry knows Niall well enough to know that he is actually well interested in this now.  
“I figured I will just stare him long enough, maybe smile a bit and then…”  
“Then what?? Marry him? Get a grip mate you are good at pickup lines go with that!”  
“Niall you know I am horrible at pickup lines. I’m trying to impress him not scare him away.”  
‘’But you got all those good puns mate, tell him one.’’ Harry thinks Niall is no help, so he ignores his comments.  
Harry’s eyes wander back to the man and he sees him smiling once again and this time Harry answers with the biggest smile back. Mostly because he can’t help himself but also to let the beautiful man see his best features.  
“Do you have a pen?” Harry suddenly asks Niall because he got an idea. But Niall isn’t looking too impressed.  
“Don’t tell me you’re going to write your number on a napkin and hand it to him before we leave.”  
Harry blushes a bit because that’s exactly what he planned to do and in his mind that’s a brilliant plan.  
“I just thought it would be a good backup plan if I don’t have the balls to talk to him you know,” Harry kind of mumbles it to his cup but Niall just rolls his eyes.  
“Well lucky for you I am the greatest mate in the universe and I actually do have a pen. Here,” Niall gives the pen to Harry and Harry doesn’t hesitate to start writing on the napkin.  
Harry writes down his number, name and a little smiley on the napkin and places it neatly on the edge of the table, ready for take-off.

There’s a shout behind the counter: “15 minutes to the closing people! Finish up!”  
And now Harry panics. He can’t do this in fifteen minutes, he needs more time to prepare. His legs start bouncing out of nerves and he gives few glances to the man who has clearly finished his drink by now. Harry can’t do this damn it. He can give the napkin and pray it works but he cannot talk to the man now.  
“Let’s just drop the napkin and get you those fries and pray he texts me, okay?” Niall has just finished munching his muffin and he gives Harry this look. Harry knows this look he has gotten it many times before. Harry calls it the ‘best mate look’. Niall shakes his head a bit giving Harry another pointed look at the man. Harry just shakes his head and Niall sighs: “Fine, let’s go then.”  
They start to put on their coats and Harry looks at the dream man again. He is clearly looking at Harry now, straight into his eyes. He lifts his head and mouths ‘come over’ to Harry while making a gesture with his hand. Harry doesn’t know what comes over him, but he answers the man with his own ‘come here’ gesture and mouths ‘no you come here’. The man rolls his eyes, but he is smiling. He looks almost fond and Harry’s heart is now beating really fast because the man gets up and starts walking towards Harry.  
Harry snatches the napkin into his pocket quickly before the man reaches the table and is now fully smiling.  
“Hello, how’s it going here?” the man has the sweetest voice and a thick accent and Harry is sure he will melt if he keeps talking.  
“Hey mate! We are good, just some late-night coffee you know,” Niall answers because Harry definitely can’t speak. At least not now because now the man is close enough that Harry can see his eyes and god they are like the brightest ocean. So blue Harry could swim in them and he doesn’t want to stop staring at them, he is drowning.  
“Coffee this late at night?” the man laughs a little and Harry wants to listen to that laugh on loop for the rest of his life.  
“I’m more of a tea person me self and this place has some killer tea, I recommend,” he is directing his talk Harry and smiling so softly. Harry thinks that now he has to say something, something clever and witty to make the man laugh.  
“I make excellent tea!” and what the fuck was that, Harry thinks. He makes good tea? No not good, but excellent? Why would he say that here and now?  
“Well maybe you should make me some then curly?” the man is now smiling even wider because the man called him curly. He feels a bit better about making the tea comment now.  
“I’m Louis by the way, nice to meet you!” he offers his hand to Harry and he takes it, noticing how perfectly their hands fit together. Harry’s hand is quite large but Louis’ smaller one is like made for Harry’s hand. Or at least that’s what Harry likes to think. He would love to hold this hand again, and definitely for longer.  
“I’m Harry, nice to meet you too,” he manages to say, and he just can’t stop smiling. This man, this Louis is like the sun, shining so brightly and giving all his warmth and light to Harry.  
“Harry…” the man repeats quietly and let go of Harry’s hand.  
“And well I’m Niall nice to meet you too, but we are just about to leave…” Niall gives Harry a pointed look and gestures ever so slightly to Harry’s pocket where the napkin hides.  
“Oh, okay well…” Louis looks at bit disappointed but is still smiling at Harry.  
“Well, Harry I would love to run into you somewhere again, so any chance I could get your number?” he sounds a bit bashful when asking, but Harry is screaming internally. Without saying a word, he takes out the napkin from his pocket and hands it to Louis. Louis opens the napkin and reads it quietly and nods. It seems like neither of them have stopped smiling after Harry passed the coffee shop window.  
“I look forward to hearing from you Louis,” Harry says and throws in a little wink, because apparently his confidence only came to him just as they are about to leave.  
“Ditto curly. I mean Harry,” he says, throws a wink and turns to go back to his table.

Harry and Niall walk out of the coffee shop and Harry waits until they are far enough from the coffee shop to start screaming.  
“NIALL DID YOU SEE HIM?! HE HAD THE BLUEST EYES AND THE CUTEST LAUGH AND HE ASKED FOR MY NUMBER!!”  
“Yes Harry, I did see him and hear him I was there,” Niall answers once again trying to sound annoyed, but Harry can see him smiling, clearly happy for his friend.  
Even though Harry talked to Louis and doesn’t need to buy Niall any fries he does that anyway because he feels like on top of the world. He even gets the secret sauce for Niall just because.

As Harry gets ready for bed that night his phone beeps.

_“Hello curly! It’s Louis here, wondering when are u going to make me that excellent tea of urs ;)”_  
_“Would you be free tomorrow? :)”_

Harry falls to bed smiling. This night has definitely been perfect.


End file.
